1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment device and, more particularly, to a position adjustment device for adjusting the position of a headlight of a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional car comprises headlights that project light beams forward to provide an illuminating effect to a driver at the night. Usually, the headlight has a fixed angle that is adjusted by the car factory and cannot be adjusted by the user. Thus, the direction of the headlight is only available for a common planar road. However, when the car is driven on a mountaineering road or a ghat, the direction of the headlight cannot be adjusted to fit the uphill or downhill angles of the road, so that the driver cannot see the uphill or downhill conditions of the road, thereby causing danger to the driver.